


Rays of Sunshine

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt, Multi, hope it's okay, idk what i wrote, ish, ive had this in my notes forever and just kinda finished it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: A fairly typical morning in the apartment of Jason Todd and his boyfriend and girlfriend.





	Rays of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in the notes of my phone forever lol. I should totally be working on TIOLNA, but eh. I hope y'all enjoy 

The three laid in bed, limbs tangled and overall slightly uncomfortable. Roy's foot was right at Jason's face. Without much thought, Jason opened his mouth and lightly bit the heel of his foot. No reaction. He bit harder.

"Mmm, stop. I ain't that kinky ya weirdo." Roy mumbled, twisting his foot out of Jason's grip.

"Really? You draw the line at feet?" Jason huffed a laugh, laying his head back onto Kori's warm stomach. God that woman was a heater. He snuggled closer, her hand shifting through his hair. He felt her long fingers wrap locks of his hair around them.

Roy sent Jason an incredulous glare. "Man, ya don't know what the fuck I stepped in. I don't know what I stepped in!"

"Makes it more kinky," Jason winked back. Koriand'r giggled, causing Jason's head to buck up slightly. Roy just kicked his face and muttered for him to "shut the fuck up pretty boy."

They lay a while longer before Jason asked when Roy was supposed to pick up Lian from her mothers house. Roy squinted at the clock that Jason had hung up on the wall for convenience and replied with "shit. Soon."

Jason and Kori watched their boyfriend stumble around, throwing on a pair of Kori's booty shorts and Jason's large red hoodie. Somehow the shorts fit well enough. Add that to the kink list. He whistled at Roy, "look hot babe!"

"Indeed," Koriand'r included, Jay could practically hear the wicked grin she wore, "if you were not picking up a small child I would want another session of sex. I approve of the outfit."

Jason watched, with what he could only assume was an equally devious grin as Kori's, as Roy's face turned nearly as red as his hair and he muttered something about how these two were unhealthy for his soul. Jason just laughed and watched him leave, the front door of their apartment slamming closed.

It took Jay another minute or two to finally get up. It was later than he usually decided to start his day. He wasn't quite sure if he should thank or be mad at Roy and Kori for keeping him in bed for so long. A few stupid ass thoughts of 'Batman would never grow so attached to others' and 'Batman wouldn't let himself stay in bed till nine you lazy ass' crossed his mind. Jason mentally shot at them. Screw you and Bruce.

Kori rolled onto her side, watching Jason as he put on appropriate clothes. A red t-shirt with a few holes at the hem and shoulders, a pair of jeans that may have been Dickie-Bird's at one point, but found their way here in the couples closet. He wasn't sure if Kori had stolen them, or he had. He forgo shoes, just keeping on a pair of well worn white socks.

"You are unhappy." Kori pointed out, twisting one of her long red locks around her finger. She gave him an expectant look and ugh. She wanted an answer. Of course.

"I shouldn't have stayed in bed so long." He shrugged, not making eye contact as he folded up the stray clothes on the floor. He smelled Roy's before promptly throwing them in the laundry basket.

"Jason." Koriand'r crawled off the bed and floated into the air. She stretched her long, dark arms, green eyes glowing as she stared at him.

"Fine. I love you and Roy, so fucking much." He nearly shouted out, not looking at her, embarrassed.

"We also love you." Kori replied earnestly, her voice soft. She floated over near him, not quite in front of him. "Why are you so solemn then Jason?"

He shrugged, still refusing to face her. "Do I- deserve this? Your love? Both of you? I feel like everything is going to fall out from my hands. Every second I'm with you is a blessing, but it feels like I'm taking advantage."

He felt soft fingers caress his cheeks. Finally glancing up, he saw how close Kori was. She was settled on the ground, her head bowed to be at a closer level to Jason's. His hands came up, settling on top of hers, but not moving them.

"May I kiss you?" Kori asked breathily, her soft fingers soothing and hot over his cheeks. Jason nodded, always willing to except. She chuckled, before wrapping her arms around him and bending down.

Her lips were as hot as her fingers, and moved as slowly as they caressed his face only a few seconds before. Kori's bushy hair tickled him, feeling like small hot kisses against his face. When she pulled away, Jason felt as his lips stayed open, wanting more.

"Everyday. Everyday of your life will you have that and much more from me and Roy. Until death do us part." Kori whispered before her hands reached up and took his face in them, holding his gaze steady with her memorizing green eyes. "Do you understand my love?"

Jason licked his lips before nodding. "Yeah, yeah," his voice was raspy with needy feelings he tried so desperately to keep down and away. "Think we got as close to getting married as we're able to on this planet," he joked.

His girlfriend laughed, "Not without Roy. Otherwise, who will we make funny jokes about? We are too perfect a couple alone, also. We need another to make our beauty subside."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Did ya just insult my boyfriend?"

She pushed his chest, with a bit too much force, causing him to be pushed back. Years of training let Jason keep his footing, even when his upper body staggered a bit. He scowled at his girlfriend, but she paid no mind to him as she waved her dark hand around.

"Roy Harper is beautiful in a sense that this world's inhabitants will never truly understand. Except for you." She purred out before floating up and away, to put on proper clothes. "As much as I love Roy, let us hope his daughter doesn't acquire his exact personality traits."

A shiver passed over his spine. He prayed everyday Lian never ended up like any of them. They were okay, but each of them were broken in one way or another. Their fallen pieces were only kept together because of each other. Despite all their flaws and issues, they were able to come together and be as healthy as they have been in years.

The front door opened and closed, along with a yell of "Hey! Guess who's here?"

Kori squealed, flying out of the bedroom. Immediately, she had Lian in her arms and was floating, her fluffy hair brushing the ceiling. Jason teared his eyes away as he brought his arm around his boyfriends shoulders. He leaned over and kissed Roy's freckled cheek.

"What's that?" Roy's voice was soft, his rough hand reaching up to grab Jason's hand that rested on his shoulder.

"I love you." Jason muttered against the redheads cheek, his eyes half closed and staring at a particular splatter of red freckles.

"I love you," Roy pressed his cheek closer to Jason, his face smushed. "I know you're still really off with this all. But, I need you to know that you deserve every minute of it. For whatever reason, you were given a second chance at life. I'm so fucking glad it's with us. I don't think Kori and I could even work if you weren't here."

Jason kept his face smushed against Roy's, admittedly feeling scared and nauseated. He would never fully understand why these two beautiful people loved him and wanted him and needed him. He was fucked up. Then again, he had said it himself. They were as screwed as him.

He finally pulled his face away when Lian called out his name, giggling at him and her father. A large lock of Koriand'r's hair was wrapped around the little girl's head. She looked like an angel. Koriand'r was laughing, loud and strong, her face lit up beautifully. Jason glanced at Roy. His face was flushed, and he was grinning up at his daughter. Jason had never seen him this content.

Why was he worrying so much anyways? There was no point to. Being Batman wasn't his job. Being Jason was his privilege.


End file.
